


What's In A Name?

by ObsidianRomance



Series: A Rockstar and his Model (or is it the Other Way Around) [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: A/U, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRomance/pseuds/ObsidianRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people wanted to know how Ryder got his name in <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/696479/chapters/1281536">"You May Be Right, I May Be Crazy"</a>.  This explains it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's In A Name?

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: cursing, rockstar!Jensen, model!Jared, bottom!Jared, mpreg, mild porn  
> Rating: Hard R  
> Authors Note: I am very sorry if I offended anyone with Jensen's opinions on certain names. 
> 
> This is a timestamp for ["You May Be Right, I May Be Crazy"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/696479/chapters/1281536). You should probably read that first ti make sure that you understand what is going on.

"What the hell was that?"  Jensen stalks into his room in the hotel where Bloodletting is bunkering down for the night.  He knows Jared is in the room before he can even see him.  It doesn't strike him as odd that he doesn't know how he knows,  _he just knows_.  It fits Jared's character perfectly to drop a bomb and then walk away like it is nothing.  Only, Jared never really walks away, he just goes somewhere out of reach for the time being.  This habit has simultaneously driven Jensen crazy and fueled him with lust over the last year of knowing the model.  He shucks off his leather jacket, tossing it do the floor with quick jerky movements and rounds the corner of the hotel room.

Jared, as predicted, is sitting on the king sized bed scribbling something on hotel stationary.  He looks at Jensen with the most innocent of smirks and bites the pen, lip curving up higher.  "Do what, Jenny?"

Jensen has to swallow for a second.  He has no idea how Jared does it, how Jared can go from looking downright adorable to irresistibly sexy in .2 seconds.  It makes Jensen's heart thud faster and almost forget that he is slightly miffed with his baby-papa.  But Jared's tongue is teasing the pen's cap, so feeling miffed is a hard thing to do.  Instead, he feels his blood pumping, changing its course of action from the pounding his heart had done while he was on stage with the band for the last two hours.  Instead of the adrenaline rush he gets from performing, he is feeling tingles exploding over his skin and his mouth going dry.  It doesn't help matters that Jared is mostly undressed, wearing only a skimpy pair of boxer briefs and a plush bath robe.  It is almost like Jared anticipated Jensen's mood and arrival.  Jensen laughs when he realizes that, of course, of course Jared anticipated all of these things.  It is why the robe is barely tied closed, his 5 and a half month pregnant belly proudly on display between the part in the fabric.  He must have been lotioning the swell because there is a gleam to it in the room’s soft lighting.

Everything clicks together and Jensen knows Jared has done all of this on purpose because Jensen knows Jared is aware of the effect seeing their growing baby always has on Jensen.  It strikes up a possessive streak in Jensen, a deep rooted satisfaction in thinking that, yes, he has claimed Jared.  Jared is _his_ model and no one else can have him.

But he is caught in Jared’s trap and Jensen’s world spins on its side.  He isn’t sure who is the cat and who is the mouse.  From the devilish grin on Jared’s face, Jensen is starting to realize he is, and always had been, short-circuited by Jared.

As if loving Jensen’s speechlessness, Jared uncrosses his legs and shifts, back arching to accentuate the long lines of his body.  “Do what, _Jenny_?”

Jensen licks his lips and sucks at the back of his teeth.  Jared, in the flesh, looks perfect, definitely hotter than any of the photos from his recent campaigns.  For a second it makes Jensen think twice about his own state of being.  He is sweaty from performing; the frayed tank and worn jeans he is wearing are stark against the natural ease Jared is exuding.

Shaking his head, Jensen remembers what has him riled up in the first place.  It is why he both loves and hates having Jared around when he is on tour.  They are still getting to know everything about each other, which is why Jensen’s heart kick-starts in his chest every time they interact.  He loves being around Jared and falling in love with him.  He _loves_ that look Jared gets when they make eye contact; it is the same look Jared wore when he first told Jensen he loved him too.

He _hates_ how crazy Jared makes him.

Jared makes him lose every ounce of the persona he projects when he is in a Jaredless world.  He strips him down to the core in ways no one ever has.  It is thrilling and terrifying, and it throws him for such a loop sometimes that he doesn’t know what hit him. 

Jared isn’t along for the whole tour; as long as his doctors say it is okay to keep modeling through his pregnancy, he has plenty of jobs lined up.  But he does tag along when he gets some downtime, providing that Bloodletting is nearby.

Everything about Jared is impressive: his personality, his looks, his height, his language skills, and his ability to turn Jensen into a stuttering mess.

Jensen knows, this time, he is completely defenseless against the latter trait.

Truth be told, he’s been anxiously anticipating being able to spend some quality time with Jared after the show from the moment he got wind that the model – _his_ model as his band mates liked to tease him – had shown up backstage.  He had barely gotten a word in after Jared’s whirlwind kiss hello and was shoved on the stage in a daze by Hal.  He’s positive his drummer did it on purpose; his bandmates love watching Jensen act like a fool.  Jensen winds up stumbling into the public eye, lust drunk over Jared and front man persona knocked out of place. 

Eventually, without Jared in his line of vision, Jensen is _on_.  He sang harder, fingers moving over his guitar more furiously, than usual. 

It was a good show.

It’s a more gossip worthy show when Jared sauntered onto the stage midway through their set list.  He practically stalked forward, movements languid and dripping sex.  Jensen’s head snapped towards him with a “what the fuck are you doing” look plastered on his face but Jared was unfazed.  He knew _exactly_ what the fuck he was doing.

Of course, the crowd went bizerk.  There are still people who disapprove of Jared and Jensen’s relationship, people who think it is too cliché to be real or that Jared is the enemy and trying to tame Jensen’s wild ways.  But, for the most part, people have picked up the way Jensen goes a little feral when Jared is around and they love it. 

After Jared became an unintentional Bloodletting video fan favorite, getting to see him at a Bloodletting live show is seen as a treat for most fans, like a buy one get one free deal.  Better yet, Jared took the stage in the middle of the song from the video he stared in.  There were even spliced clips of the video playing on either side of the stage on gigantic screens, as if Jared’s ego wasn’t big enough.

The thing is, Jared is distracting.  So when he wrapped himself around Jensen’s back and slid his hands up Jensen’s sweaty form, Jensen forgot how to play guitar.  He could feel Jared’s baby bump pressing into him and all he could think was _mine_ , and _sex_ , and the pretty noises Jared makes when he comes undone underneath him.

The crowd didn’t seem to give a flying fuck because they were cheering louder.  Billy and John tried to pick up Jensen’s slack and play harder; it didn’t matter.  They were not the star of the show at the moment.

That title belonged to Jared, whose lips were dangerously close to Jensen’s ear and it was plain to see on the monitor that they were whispering something.  He was too far from the microphone for the words to reach any further than Jensen.

Jensen acted funny, pulling back in surprise and blinking at Jared like the love sick fool he secretly – not so secretly – is.  Only, this time there was more to his reaction, an element of shock mixed with a heavy dose of hurt and excitement.

As if immune to it, Jared smirked and left as quickly as he came.

Their interaction lasted two minutes yet it did a whole lot of damage.

Jensen did a decent job of playing it off, of making it seem like the whole thing was planned but Jared’s timing screwed him up.  Whether the fans believe it or not, he didn’t care.  When he dives into a new song it doesn’t matter anyway, they’re either too busy trying to upload the pictures they’ve taken of Jared trying to crawl into Jensen’s skin or have moved on to screaming the lyrics Jensen wrote about Jared’s pretty Prada lips.

Now that they are off the stage and in the privacy of their own hotel room, Jensen wants answers as to why Jared pulled that stunt.  He swore he would demand an answer as soon as he saw Jared, but that resolution isn’t holding too firm as the seconds tick down and swing the power into Jared’s corner.

“What did I do Jenny?”  Jared pushes forward onto his knees and moves towards the edge of the bed where Jensen seems to have stalled.  He rises so that he is eye to eye with Jensen and his fingers toy with the hem of the rocker’s sweaty tank.

Jared’s sex appeal is a heavy presence in the room and Jensen _swears_ he can smell it.  It’s saturating his skin and he really wants to throw Jared to the bed and fuck the shit out of him.  He is still buzzing from being on stage and putting that energy to good use on Jared is always his favorite way to unwind.  His pants are tight to begin with but they are becoming unbearable as blood floods his dick and it twitches to life.

Still, parts of his mind are stuck on what Jared did on stage.  He meant to sound more forceful but instead his accusation comes across as a weak retelling of the fact.  “What possessed you to tell me that type of news in the middle of our set?”  It was bad enough that Jared shocked him, it is another thing that Jensen is more than a little hurt that they didn’t hear the news when they were together, like they planned.  Or at least, Jensen thought they had planned it that way.

“It just…I just couldn’t wait.”  Jared leans forward and gives Jensen’s shirt a firm tug.  The musician falls forward and their lips clash against each other.

The kiss is rough, teeth clashing and mouths trying to take charge of the gesture.  Jensen’s angry and the kiss comes across as such.  He isn’t shocked that Jared couldn’t wait; it would be more out of character if Jared _had_ waited patiently.  It’s totally predictable.  But still, he isn’t sure how this all happened.  “Jared, why the hell did you even know in the first place?”

Jared throws both arms over Jensen’s shoulders and clasps his hands together behind Jensen’s neck.  He holds onto the kiss as long as he can before speaking in a breathy whisper.  “It slipped out.  I was cramping up earlier today and Mike wanted to check me out.  He let it slip that the baby was a boy –”

Jensen’s mind snaps to the first part of Jared’s words.  His blood runs cold so quickly he gets dizzy.  “You were cramping up?  Are you…What?  Is the…”  Jensen swallows, “baby?”  His hand coasts down and slides over the swell in Jared’s middle, the action a combination of protection and possessiveness.

Immediately, regret at his choice of wording causing Jensen worry flashes across Jared’s face.  “Oh, no, Jenny!  The baby is fine.  Really.  He’s absolutely perfect.”  Jared purses his lips like he always does when he is ashamed of overreacting.  “I’m fine.  Mike said it was probably just muscle strain.”

“So…You’re both good.” 

“We’re good.”  Jared arches into Jensen’s touch, the robe falling open and sliding down his shoulders to hook on his elbows.

Sighing, Jensen lets go of the tension as quickly as it came.  He can tell by Jared’s tone that the model is telling the truth; he didn’t purposely find out the baby’s sex without him.  Jensen is almost ashamed that was the first thought that came to his mind after the model had whispered “we’re having a boy” in his ear in front of thousands of people.  The news had hit him hard and sent his mind reeling.  Quite frankly, he didn’t know what to think.

Jared nudges Jensen.  “So…yeah…it’s a boy.”

“Damn right it is.”  Jensen practically growls before attacking Jared’s lips again.  He knows scientifically there was the possibility they could have a girl but that doesn’t seem possible in his mind.  They are having a boy.  Of course they are having a boy.  _He_ and his sperm couldn’t possibly make girls. 

Though he is being careful of Jared’s belly, he gets the model flat on his black in the middle of the bed before lowering himself so that his denim clad groin rubs across the bulge in Jared’s underwear.  His kiss is still rough but the anger he felt before is gone, completely replaced by adoration and he is trying to express the awe he feels in the best way he knows how.

Jared is letting out gasps of pleasure, panting with each roll of Jensen’s hips.  He’s moaning into Jensen’s mouth, lips smiling against the musician’s and playfully nipping at Jensen’s every so often to spice things up.

Eventually, Jensen pulls away to tug his clothing off.

Jared watches, fingers tip toeing over his pregnant belly.  He gets a peculiar look on his face and cocks his head to the side.  “I was thinking maybe we can name him Bentley.”

His statement hits Jensen hard, its awkward timing making his state of arousal seem wrong.  He doesn’t want _this_ moment associated with naming their child.  “What?”  He has one leg out of his jeans and practically stumbles trying to get the other out.  It is the opposite of sexy and smooth, but he can’t stop staring at Jared.  “What?  Bentley?  No way!”

“Why not?”

“Bentley?  Are you serious?  Jared, no.  I am not naming my son something prissy like Bentley.  Do you even know any respectable musician named Bentley?  Or do you only know about a prissy car?”

Unflustered, Jared shrugs.  “I dunno.  I like it.”

“No.”  Jensen is not naming his son something super trendy or weak sounding.  There is no way his son is walking around with a pretentious moniker, the type of name that would get him bullied or saddled with reporters stating that their baby has started a new naming trend.  No.  That is not happening.

“Well, what about Cassidy?”

Jensen chokes. “Cassidy?  Isn’t that a girl name?”  He doesn’t know when they stopped doing the sex thing and started talking about baby names.  Damn Jared and his hormonal baby brain.

“It could be both.”  He looks at Jensen and perks up both eyebrows.  “What about Clayton?”

“No”

“Bryson?”

“No.”

“Prince?”

Jensen thinks for a nanosecond before squaring his jaw.  “No.”

“Phineas?”

“ _God_ no!  Seriously, Jared, do you want our kid to get his ass kicked on the playground?”  Jensen is sure he would have laughed at that last suggestion if he wasn’t within kicking range of Jared’s very long, very naked, very leading-to-exactly-where-he-wants-to-be-between-right-now legs.

“Well, what kind of name are you okay with?”  Jared shifts and deliberately lets his legs fall open.

Jensen is aware that Jared’s sex appeal usually brings the rocker to his knees and prompts him to give Jared everything, but it isn’t going to work this time, _not at all_.  There is no way he is naming his kid Phineas.  But, he plays along.  He tugs Jared’s boxer briefs down and crawls so that he is hovering over Jared.  “I don’t know.  Something strong.”  He growls and shoves his length along Jared’s for emphasis.  “Something that lets people know he is unstoppable and a force to be reckoned with.”  Jensen bucks his hips again, feeling Jared’s body _finally_ going in the direction that his X rated mind wants to right now.

“Strong like the name Jenny?”  Jared grins but grabs two firm handfuls of Jensen’s backside.

“Jensen,” the musician corrects.  “And, I was thinking something different.”  He slicks up to fingers in between their kisses and trails them between Jared’s parted legs.  “But I am not really thinking about that type of name calling right now.”

“Oh, yeah?”  There is mock innocence to Jared’s sigh as he shifts to allow Jensen’s fingers access.  A gasp escapes his lips when he feels Jensen push one finger against the tightened furl of muscle.  “Oh, Jen…ah..”

The sounds coming out of Jared’s mouth make Jensen shiver.  He loves how responsive he is to his touch and he surrenders to coaxing more pants out of Jared as he sinks more and more of his finger inside the man.  Straining to reach Jared’s ear, he speaks with a husky whisper.  “I was hoping more for the ‘you screaming my name out’ type of name calling.”

“You get those fingers out of there and show me what your dick can do and I can pretty much guarantee that I’ll be screaming you’re name.”

Jensen’s heart flutters.  It gets caught on the fact that Jared is reacting so prettily underneath him and that, apparently, Jared is feeling impatient tonight.

They can name their son another night, a night where more clothing and less straining arousals are involved.

Right now, Jensen is coating his cock with lube and getting to work sinking into the man he has been dreaming about screwing silly for the last few hours.

He bottoms out and their breathing stutters at the same time.  When he catches Jared’s eyes he knows there is no other name on Jared’s mind than his own.  With each rock of his hips, he crashes into Jared and unravels his pretty little model, making up for how many times Jared’s left him speechless.  Maybe if he can show Jared how powerful he can be, Jared will get these silly ass names out of his head.

Jared comes with Jensen’s real name on his lips but it isn’t the end of their night’s plans.  Their coupling isn’t over for a long while yet. 

When it is, their hotel room neighbors probably think they are naming their baby Jensen because it, and its many derivatives, are the only words coming from the room for some time.

**********

“I like Axl.”  Jensen pipes up from his brooding stance in the corner and he isn’t exactly sure where the suggestion came from.

“What?”  Jared breaks hold, prompting an exaggerated sigh from the photographer.  “Like, Axl Rose?”

“Yeah.”  Jensen crosses his arms over his chest when Jared throws him a gawk and Jensen remembers why he is brooding.  Jared is naked.  Well, he isn’t technically naked, he has on a modesty penis sock or something but he is naked enough for Jensen’s taste.  Essentially, Jared will look naked in the print add and as much as Jensen _hates_ that, he is in no position to put a halt to every aspect of Jared’s life – certainly not after his little incident with condom mutilation.

“Seriously?  Axl Rose?”  Jared goes to move from the shot and gets scolded.  He scowls and rattles off a string of exclamations at the photographer in some language Jensen cannot understand.  It isn’t French or Polish but it sound angry and Jensen settles on it being German.  “Gib mir eine verdammte minute.”  Eventually, Jared huffs.  “No way, I am not naming our kid after some whiney ass diva of a front man.”

Jensen gasps.  He looks like Jared just insulted his own manhood.  “Bite your tongue.  Axl Rose is a musical genius and he is pretty fucking bad ass.  I mean, he is who I grew up wanting to be.”  Jensen, and by default Bloodletting, isn’t like Axl Rose, but he does value his vision and the fact that he has _balls_.

“He’s a ginger, Jen.  _A ginger_.” Jared utters the last words like they are a curse.

“He’s a rock god.”

Jared rolls his eyes.  “Why are you even here?”

And Jensen doesn’t exactly know why he is there.  He just sort of followed Jared to his photo shoot. 

It is pathetic and cliché and he cannot believe he is following Jared around like a puppy.

How bad ass of him.  He practically gags at his own sarcastic thoughts.

Jared gets another reprimand and this time it is firm enough to snap the model into action and dive into his photo shoot once more.

This conversation is far from over.  It is one thing if Jared isn’t on board with naming their son Axl, it is another if he wants to degrade Axl Rose. 

Jensen spent the rest of the photo shoot coming up with ways to convince Jared otherwise and a playlist of Guns N’ Roses songs to help plead his case.

***********

It had been two weeks since Jared and Jensen discussed ideas for their son’s name.  Two weeks for them to lick their wounds at having all their name choices vetoed and mocked.

Nothing is perfect.  Nothing is good enough.  Nothing captures the essence of what their baby means to them.

It is why, sitting in Jensen’s bed after doing nothing more strenuous than lying lazily across one another all day, something miraculous happens.

Bloodletting is on a one week hiatus from touring and Jensen wasn’t above begging Jared to stay with him for the week, for one glorious week of doing _nothing_.

The miracle happens when Jared takes a long inhale of Jensen’s hair and suggests a name.  “How about Ryder?”  He tenses, expecting the rebuttal.

Jensen rolls the name over in his head.  “How do you spell it?  With an I?”

“R- _y_ -der.”  Jared is still tense but he releases a fraction of his grip on Jensen.  “I like it with a Y.”

“Hmm.”  The name does funny things to Jensen.  It comes alive and he can _picture_ it and everything that comes along with it.  A song flowers in his brain, just like it always does when monumental things happen for him.  There have been the beginnings of a song about his son building in his brain but now they come with a name.  Stupidly he thinks of a line “going ryding” and it gets stuck on loop.

“Jenny?”

“I like it.”

Jared pulls away and gives a shocked gasp.  “You do?”

“Yeah.  I love it.”  Jensen cannot help himself, he’s prone to clichés around Jared so this isn’t any exception, he leans down and talks to Jared’s baby bump.  “Hey, Ryder.”  With a gentle touch, he cups both sides of Jared’s middle.  “You’re Ryder.”

Jared smiles and relaxes back into the comfort of the bed.  “I guess he is.”

A devious smirk tinges the corners or Jensen’s eyes and he continues talking to Jared’s middle.  “Hello Ryder Axl.”

In an instant, Jared swats him again.  “Oh, no.  No, Jensen.  We are not naming him Ryder Axl.”

“Why not?  It has a nice ring to it.”

“No.”

“Please?”  Jensen laughs as Jared pouts, arms crossed dramatically across his chest.

“No.”

Laughing, Jensen lets Jared collapse against him.  It had taken them four weeks to come up with the name Ryder; not too bad in his opinion.  He heard of people waiting until the last minute to decide.  He figured he has a little less than 15 weeks to work on getting Jared to change his mind.  But he would _never_ force the name on Jared.  He had forced one decision on Jared already and he was fine with letting Jared get his choice of a middle name.

Either way, little Ryder was sounding pretty perfect at the moment.

And, seriously, with Jared and Jensen as his parents, how could he not be?

THE END

Thank you for reading!!! XOXO

Author's Note 2: Also...I love Axl Rose. In fact, Axl is the top of my list of boys names because my man is OBSESSED with Axl Rose. So...yeah...That conversation is almost autobiographical. It also helps that I like the name Axl.


End file.
